Some Where
by goodegallaghergirl
Summary: Cammie maybe some blonde cheerleader at some highschool...But is that all of it? And the new students who are they and why would 7 kids be so protective of just that same blonde cheerleader from some where. DON'T HATE JUST READ IT'S EASIER TO JUST READ MORE TO COME
1. Lets say hi

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE AMAZING ALLY CARTER DOES KEEP READING I LOVE YOU ALL**

CAMMIE POV

Now if you think I'm a blonde idiot your wrong. That's just the life I chose. My mom is the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and it's not a snobby boarding school. Gallagher trains spies ones like me but not as good. After my dad went MIA I forced myself to train and train 24/7. That went on for 5 years until I was 15 years old then I stopped. My mom got the headmistress job and I went to the local high school. When I was training I wasn't just doing jumping jacks it was training by the 3 best spies in the business: Aunt Abby, Joe, and Mom. It would have been dad training me too but he was gone forever. Any way I'm head cheerleader, drive a Ferrari, come home to a mansion with all the high tech stuff, and I have a cute boyfriend named Josh. Josh is an interesting topic he is a jerk he cheats on me with Dee Dee another cheerleader. But my cover my dumb blonde cheerleader would never come close to figuring that out. The Circle of the Cavern or COC is after me so life has been a mixture of shopping, cheering, and looking over my shoulder. I think my mom is worried too I think she is going to send protection but I'm not sure. School starts soon and I have to go shopping even though I do it so much I don't even really like it. One more thing everyone at school thinks my dad lives in Brazil and my mom works at some fancy law firm and is always on business trips. You see in Roseville no one likes Gallagher. If your connected to them then you have social suicide, and we won't want that would we?

**This is just the basis of the story later on when we go to school I think you will like the new students.**


	2. The New Kids

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY ALLY CARTER DOES**

Cammie Pov

The first day of senior year. My mom wants me to be a spy and Josh the cheating bastard wants me to go to brown with him. Any way I got ready today in white 3 inch heels, a skin tight dress that was an inch and a half below my butt, and a black leather jacket that stops at my rib cage. I hopped in my white Ferrari and sped to school. I had black sunglasses on and Hot Chelle Rae's whatever blasting into the open air **(if you've never heard this song then listen to it)**. I parked in a sunny spot that I knew would be shady by 10:00 am. When I got out I got the collective stares of all boys. And that's when I saw them, the new kids. Four boys pulled up in a black jeep, and 3 girls pulled up in a purple mustang. Now I have to say they all looked good. The girls had different but high end clothes on: one a floral style, one had a punk rock glam style, and one had a preppy rocker supermodel look going. And the boys one was a hot geeky type, another had a look that combined vests and skater shoes, one was a sporty simple look and the last one really caught my eye was a leather jacket boy band super-hot look. I walked to the front doors and was met by Josh.

"Who are they?" I asked indicating the new kids

"Don't know"

"Whatever" I said and walked to school to home room

They were there all 7 of them. The teacher Mrs. Kingdom said" Now before we start we have some new students. Please introduce yourself."

The beautiful girl with the preppy rocker supermodel look stepped forward and said "Hey I'm Macey McHenry. I'm the senator's daughter he thought a semester her would be healthy for me to go to a public school so here I am." She sat in the desk behind me.

Next the skater shoe/vest looking boy stepped forward and said "I'm Stefan" he nodded his head and down to the left of Macey.

The smaller girl seemed nervous and the punk rock girl sensed this and stepped forward" Hey I'm Bex Baxter" she sat on Macey's right.

A muscular sporty Greek god looking boy said "Hey all I'm Grant" some girls were drooling and Bex tensed up. To me he seemed like a clown and I wasn't into clowns. He sat down in front of Bex to my right.

The small blonde girl stepped forward and said "Hi I'm Liz" she dropped some small black things.

And I heard all the new kids mutter "Lizzy don't say it" "Oopies daisy" she said and sat down in front of Grant.

Next the cute nerd stepped forward. Again not my type he said" Hi I'm Jonas". He sat infront of Josh who was on my left.

Then there was one boy left. He looked really good and was totally my type but I have to play the stupid girlfriend. COC might look near the spy school but a strong smart cheerleader that looked like Matthew Morgan was a little obvious. But I girl who was stupid and missed things would just be looked over.

"Zach" was all he said and walked to the seat in front of me smirked and sit down. Forget me liking him I could never stand that smirk. Ugh!

I was so distracted that I didn't realize they had me cornered in. What if they were COC I mean what's the chance 7 new students all with no relation to one another knew each other.

-**Time skip to after school**-

They all had the same schedule as me and in all my class they kept tight formation around me. They are either spy's or have some seriously creepy attachment to me.

BEX POV

Why did headmistress Morgan want us protecting her and stupid blonde cheerleader. Who didn't realize that her boyfriend is cheating on her?

MACEY POV

I don't get it I mean I'm happy to get out of my uniform but this is just weird.

GRANT POV

Football! And confusion but still FOOTBALL

LIZ POV

No crazy theory explains this no math equation can explain this either.

STEFAN POV

At least we could spend more time together since this school was super easier.

JONAS POV

None of us got it this is weird even for a spy.

ZACH POV

I'm confused but we drove past her house and I swear I saw some spy training gear through a tiny window that seemed to show the basement.


	3. Uncovered

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS

CAMMIE POV

This is getting weird the new kids are stalking me. They are always watching me at lunch when I go to the bathroom one of the girls is in there. It's obvious they are awful spies if they are spies. One of the down falls of this cover is I can't walk up to them and say "Your either stalkers or spies".

One day I was late for class and I was moving all chameleon like. I was about to turn the corner when I stopped. There were 7 voices of 7 people who had been following me, so I stopped. Bex's British accent said "But Ms. Morgan she is an airhead cheerleader who only threat is her ability to not notice her boyfriend is cheating on her. Crap I didn't want my mom to know Josh was cheating on me. I heard something from the phone (it was on speaker not so spy like) or shall I say the women who raised me say "You are her protection so just complete the mission". And that's when I knew they were like me I could stop pretending.

So once the phone call ended before they could leave I stepped out of my hiding place and said "You don't even know who I am. I mean Rachel must trust you to watch me, trust you a lot." The shock on their faces was so funny, I continued. "Hi I'm Cammie we haven't officially met but I'm the girl you have been stalking I mean 'protecting'." The boy I liked Zach stepped forward while Grant and Bex stepped in front of Liz and Jonas. "So I'm guessing blonde cheerleader is a cover, you're a spy, and very important."

Liz whispered loudly to Bex " didn't cover this." "Joe well if he didn't tell you how to act then he has gotten sloppy." Their faces were priceless. "I promise not to kill you but we can't talk here so come on". I was leaving so I knew as part of their mission they would follow.

We got to my house and I led the way to the basement. I sat on a workout bench and said "I'm guessing you have questions from me so ask away. If Rachel and Joe trust you I do too."

"What's your full name?" Jonas asked "Cameron Morgan" I replied. Zach nodded "Headmistress and Matthew's daughter I'm guessing" I nodded "and I'm the chameleon not some air head." I said glaring at Bex. She gulped gotta love the Morgana glare. "I want full names out of you know I'm guessing Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys." They all somehow mumbled/nodded yes. "Bex Baxter" I knew her last name her parents and I remembered her name. "Full names Rebecca" "Grant Newman" "Elizabeth Sutton" "Macey McHenry" "Stefan Pollien" "Jonas Right" "Zachary Goode". I felt like I'd had the wind knocked out of me and all I could say was her name "Catherine" and for what seemed like the first time he showed emotion.

I dialed Joe but didn't hit call "I should explain I was sent her because I'm above Gallagher and I needed a cover close to my mom and Joe. I know Josh is cheating on me but as my cover I can't notice he is. And for some reason I'm glad you're here because civilians can be idiotic. One more thing you're going to move in with me."

Once they had left I called Joe "Cammie is something wrong?" "YOU SENT HER SON. I DON'T NEED PROTECTION BUT THEY HAVE A CARRER IN STALKING AND NOT THINKING ABOUT EAVES DROPPERS."

"Cammie calm down" "Just call and talk to them but be nice" I hung up. Catherine Goode was looking for me she was my inflictor on pain she was the circle.

Sorry if it's a short chapter. Plz read and review


	4. Could I?

**I know it has been forever since I updated plz forgive me.**

Cammie's P.O.V

I helped lug the last of Macey's a million and one suit cases into one of the guest rooms. As soon as she entered the room with yet another makeup bag I squeezed past her and made a run for it. Thankfully she seemed too preoccupied with all her stuff to care. I passed the study only to find it had been turned into tech central.

I opened my mouth to say hi to Liz and Jonas but before I could Liz tripped over some wiring and hit the ground hard. Jonas tried to help her but in the end just tripped over the same cords, landing right next to her. I could see a slight blush creep onto both their cheeks and thought it would be better to let them have this romantic moment.

So close and there goes any and all hunger I had. Instead of getting an apple I got a clear picture o' Bex heavily making out with Grant. Turning on my heel I headed up to the roof only to find I wasn't the only person up there.

Zach lay there with an effortless beauty to him. His black shirt was tight showing off the fact that he had perfect abs. I sat down next to him wordlessly. "I'm not her. I have her genes but I not the same person." His voice sent involuntary shivers down my spine. "How do I know you could just be deeply under cover." It was the reasonable thing to say but I couldn't believe it something about him was so…. I don't know indescribable. "Do you think Joe, your mother, and everybody else would let me near you if there was some chance I could pose any threat to you?" I pulled my knees to me chest and squeezed my eyes shut as if it would make everything be ok. I felt his warm hand brush back the hair that had fallen into my face. His lifted my head to look at him. Ever so slowly I opened my eyes only to be met by his bright green orbs.

Before I could react his lips were on mine. The kiss was passionate and way better than anything Josh has. My hands wounded themselves into his soft hair and his hands wrapped around my back pulling closer to his hard body. We were leaning back and I was higher than him with my legs straddling his. I broke away for air. He smirked and this time I didn't find it annoying. When I was little I wanted a bad ass spy not some super sweet prince charming, he was perfect in every way. His smell was one of leather and pine trees.

"I bet that was better than your little boyfriend's kisses." I shrugged my shoulder at his cocky comment like I get kissed like that every day. "Maybe" I smiled at his raised eyebrows. He kissed me again with a fierce fire that seemed like it would never go out. My long hair formed a shield around us both.

The next morning I woke with a smile on my face thinking of Zach. How sappy was that? Slowly showering I dried off. Putting on tight black jeans and high heeled boots that came to mid-calf I began to browse my wardrobe for a shirt. Finally settling for a yellow strappy tank top and a long black cardigan I headed back into the bathroom for make-up.

Once all of the long process of morning was done I headed down stairs and was able to sneek out before anyone noticed I was missing. All I wanted to do was punch Josh and go be with Zach but I couldn't. Could I?


	5. You Fill Me Thoughts

**Welcome to the next chapter I would like to thank all of those people that commented, followed, or favorited this story. Check out my stories on here is a link to my profile: user/thehiddenbeacon**

Zach P.O.V

By the time I came downstairs Cammie was gone and everyone else was eating breakfast. Macey, Bex, Grant, and Stefan were just leaving. "Where is Cammie?" my voice came out slightly groggy. Bex responded first "I think that she left already." With that they left leaving me Jonas and Liz all alone. I grabbed some water and followed the two of them to one of the cars.

Cammie P.O.V.

I stepped out of my car and looked at my surroundings it was silent. Slowly I walked to the front door something seemed off and eerie. A figure in black stepped out of the shadows it was Josh but something was off about him. He was dressed in all black and an evil smirk on his face was the opposite of anything like Zach has ever given me. "Hey Cammie" his voice sent shivers down my spine and not in a good way. I saw two other men follow behind him and I knew for sure that something wasn't right. I was about to fight them but I was surprised by a prick on the back on my neck. I reached behind me only to feel a dart. Suddenly everything was getting fuzzy and I was collapsing. As I fell I reached for a knife in my shoe flinging it as hard as I could at Josh's chest, then everything went dark.

Bex P.O.V

As Grant pulled up next to Cammie's car but she wasn't anywhere. A black form was in a pile next to the door. The closer I got to it was a body. I ran to it what if it was Cammie that would mean that we had failed one of our first real mission and we screwed up. Flipping it over relief flooded my body it wasn't Cammie. But it was a body, Josh's dead body. I heard the other car pull up and feet hit the ground. Grant's warm hand touched my shoulder. The knife in his chest was monogramed C.M.

Zach P.O.V

It had to be her knife. Where was she had she been taken? I heard a car screech and I saw a black truck pull away. Running as fast as I could, I tried to catch up to it. I was able to see the first five spots on its license plate. Running back to the car we drove to the house. Me, Liz, and Jonas went to the study and they both began typing on their various laptops. Bex and Grant were calling Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan. I didn't want to be them at all. Liz's voice shouted in victory. "We're just lucky it was one of those special license plates." I rushed to her side and looked at the screen. A DMV license was on the screen for someone named Bart Grass. He looked unnerving with unshaved face and a white shirt showing his potbelly and hairy chest. After some type Jonas declared it was a fake and that someone had hacked into the system and planted it. Some more typing on both of their parts they were able to track to some old Chinese restaurant in New York City. Well I guess that means that we're going to the big apple.

Minutes later Mr. Solomon and Ms. Morgan burst through the door. I didn't know anyone could look that pissed. "Tell us everything." His voice was colder than ice. I walked away from all of them and went to my room packing duffel with all the spy goodies and clothes I would need. Slowly I snuck away and to the car. I climbed into the front seat and started it. I climbed into the driver's seat and speed off. I knew that the chance of being allowed to go find Cammie was slim to none and that wasn't a risk I was willing to take. I pulled up to the airport and waited in all their lines until I was able to board the plane. I wanted to find her because for some reason she was already in my thoughts and dreams.

Cammie P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open to a dim cell that was filled will a thin sheet and piece of foam which was a crappy bed in my opinion. God why did bad guys always have such bad decorating skills? The door creaked open only to find my worst nightmare standing there. Catherine Goode.


End file.
